Rise of the shadow king revised
by Rhy190
Summary: I am just re writing the origanl story witch never took off. After the defeat of Malefor Spyro and Cynder Must fight a new threat and new freinds must come forth.
1. The awakening

**Hey this is rhy190 I know its been a while I just been thinking I've been going too fast in my story so let me start over.**

Spyro awoke with his head throbbing and his ears ringing. When he opened his eyes they were met with a blur of bright colors. As they cleared hey saw a wide valley with many flowers that awed him in beauty. As he slowly turned his head (you see his neck was hurt) he glimpsed Cynder smiling strangely at him but as soon as she saw his gazing eyes she averted hers. He shrugged it off assuming it was only because they defeated Malefor.

"Hey….Cynder you…don't...Uh...Happen to know where…we are do you?" asked Spyro.

"No….are you ok Spyro?" asked cynder concerned.

"I'm...fine just a little tired." Replied Spyro

"Ok we better find shelter before dawn."

She pauses looking at Spyro concerned "Can you manage?" she asked

"I'll be fine lead the way". Said Spyro putting on a smile but it was easily seen through.

Cynder got up and stretched her soar wings. Spyro had a little more difficulty getting up it felt like a grublin squeezing him with all his might. Spyro stretched his wing muscles aching in protest but he flapped his wings any way. The lift of his wing pulled him off the ground and the adrenalin feeling of flight filled his body. (Cynder was already in the air by this point.)

Cynder pov

Cynder was noticing in the flight that Spyro was slower than usual which was strange because she had never seen him tired. She was searching franticly for shelter.

"Hey Spyro what about that cave." She called over her shoulder.

It was a small cave carved out by centuries of wind and water.

Spyro examined the cave.

"Good job Cynder." He said tiredly.

"I try" she said shrugging

Cynder saw Spyro lie down in the cave exhausted.

"I'll go hunt for us you rest." Cynder said kindly.

"No I'll help." He said trying to get up but failing.

"Spyro." she said

"Ok Cynder I'll stay." He said

Cynder lifted her body with her wings and flew to a nearby forest and perched on a tree branch.

She wasn't focused on hunting though. She kept thinking about Spyros broad body, the movement in flight, and his eyes she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. (Obsessed hu.)

Suddenly out of the cloak of green leaves a rabbit bounced into view she sprang but missed. It ran through two trees she couldn't fit through.

"Man she mumbled. She went back to her perch and waited. Almost immediately a plump thrush was searching for food. She killed it and after thirty minutes a blue jay sang its heart out.(literally.)

She finely had enough food to bury her hunger.

Spyro pov

Spyro was fast asleep (not that light sleep that you wake easily up from it's the type your really ASLEEP.)

Until he felt a claw tap him on the shoulder. He slowly awoke but not willingly.

"Cynder five more minutes." He said groggily

"Come on Spyro you need strength." She said amused

"Fine" Spyro said slightly awake

He got up noticing immediately he was less tired. Cynder placed the prey in a pile and Spyro cooked it(burnt blue jay any one). They ate ravenously until the deep void in there stomach was filled.

"Hey Spyro remember when we were in the core and you released some of your power" cynder asked blushing.

"Ya that's why I'm so exhausted" he said smirking.

She put on a smile (this again)

"Ya ha any way (straight to the point) did you hear anything down there maybe a voice?" she said blushed

"No why" he asked puzzled

"Oh nothing it probably was just my ears fooling me" she said disappointed.

How could he not hear me after a built up all that courage and said the three words

He couldn't tell him now.

"We should leave soon to find Warfang." Spyro said confidently

"Ok witch way do we go?" asked Cynder

"North" Spyro guessed

Cynder trusted him with her life.

As they were about to Depart something strange happened the sun was being blocked like a eclipse but bigger there was no part of the sun visible whatever it was it lasted thirty seconds.

"What was that?" asked cynder slightly panicked

"I don't know." Said Spyro

"But it's probably nothing."Spyro said

**(well well I think it's better than the original) **


	2. the arrival

(**Hello I am your master RHY190 muhaha just kidding welcome back chapter 2 revised. I don't own Spyro or Cynder or any other characters in the game but my OCs are MINE!)**

Spyro pov

Spyro and Cynder had been flying for hours. At first they were talking and laughing but after about three hours of continues flying they were emerged in a dark blanket of silence. Finely cynder broke the silence.

"Spyro do you think we'll find Warfang?" she asked for the first time doubting his opinion of going north.

"Well I think I saw a few land marks I remember." Said Spyro a bit amused.

"Ok Spyro I trust you. Do you think we'll be surrounded by crowds of people because I don't want that?" she asked Spyro.

"Well we probably will be. So what do you want Cynder?" he asked curious.

"Well" she said blushing red as a rose "I….kind of…just….want….this." She said hiding here face from his wide curious eyes.

Spyro didn't understand what see meant but he saw her face "why is she embarrassed" he said in his head.

"What do you mean Cynder" he asked confused.

"I mean I like just spending…..time…with you" she said blushing uncontrollably

"Me too cynder." He said his face softening

"But that's not …all...that I want to tell you." Cynder's entire body was red and sweaty.

Before Cynder could continue Spyro saw how red and sweaty she was "Cynder are you sick you look like you feel bad." Spyro said concerned.

"No…no I'm ok I just…you see…I (WOW GET TO IT ALREADY SHEEZ YOU THINK I WOULD WRITE THIS FASTER) am in…lo...l…"but Cynder was interrupted buy Spyro

"CYNDER IT'S WARFANG" he yelled.

"Ok…sure…yay" Cynder said returning to normal shade. (I feel bad for her)

"Come on Cynder pick up the pace." Spyro said exited.

As they neared the city they heard moles yelling and cheering. Almost as soon as they landed they were swarmed like a bear after a bee's honey. They were hammered with questions by moles of all ages.

One young mole asked "did you beated the bad guy." (Awww so cute)

An older mole asked "did that monster Cynder finally DIE?" (Oh burn)

Many other moles asked them questions like "WHAT WAS IT LIKE."

They finally had enough so with unspoken words they unfolded their wings and flew to the mess hall

(They haven't had any food in 6 hours.) When they got to the mess hall which was large and at one end there was a table loaded with a mountain of fried fish a plate of biscuits round as the moon. A cooked pig a few apples and water that was pure of any pollution. As soon as Spyro spotted this food heaven (wow) he ran towards the table and put as much things on his plate as possible. Cynder did the same

They finally finished as a cheetah messenger ran in looking intently at them

"I wonder what he wants." Cynder said spiting venom (not literally)

"I don't know."Spyro replied

"HEY OVER HERE" Spyro called to the messenger.

"I have a message for Spyro and Cynder" the messenger said out of breath

"Shoot" Cynder said

_Dear Spyro and Cynder_

_We have heard of your return and request to hear your story. We know you must be tired so tomorrow at sunset we have given the messenger keys to your rooms please make yourself at home._

_Your friends_

_The guardians _

Cynder POV

Cynder had just heard the message and was about to fly out when she saw Spyro holding back tears and she knew why.

"Spyro…Spyro its ok Ignites (excuse me if I misspelled) …it isn't your fault" she said soothingly.

But Spyro didn't listen he took off and shot out the window like an arrow.

"SPYRO!" she yelled.

She abandoned her food and pursued Spyro out the window. She followed his scent as fast as her wings could carry her. She finely found a spot of purple outlined easily near a spring. She landed gracefully on the wool soft grass. When she reached an audible distance from Spyro she heard something shocking

Spyro was crying not a soft cry no it was a sob.

"WHY…WHY IGNITIS (again sorry if misspelled oh I ruined the moment...I'll just shut up now) I SHOULD HAVE STOPED YOU!"Spyro said miserably

"Spyro….it's not your fault" she explained

"NO IT IS MY FAULT HE…HE DIED BECAUSE I DIDN'T STOP HIM" he yelled (not in anger)

"Spyro he wouldn't have stopped and you know that it was meant to happen" she soothed

"I…I guess you're right." He said while calming down

Cynder hugged him for what seemed like hours (IT WAS ONLY 10 MINUTS GOSH CYNDER)

When they finely let go (wow) the sun was going down. "I'm tired Cynder let's get back to

Warfang" said Spyro.

They got up stretched their tired wings and flew silently back to Warfang. When they finely got back Cynder was disappointed that there rooms were across the hall from each other

Spyro POV

As Spyro said good night to cynder and walked into his room he was so tired he almost ran into his brother Sparx (he is not actually his brother and he's a dragon fly)

"Hey tough guy how you been." Asked Sparx

Spyro had missed his brother's bad jokes.

"HEY SPARX." he said excited

"Did you kick Malefor's butt." asked Sparx

"Yes well kind of" said Spyro amused

"I trained you well but you will never surpass the master." said Sparx proudly

"Ha ya you could have beat him with your hands tied behind your back." Said Spyro playing along

"I'm tired Sparx I need to go to bed." Said Spyro calmly

"Ok I see you don't want to spend time with your brother." He started to pretend to cry

Spyro just rolled his eyes. He examined the room there was a pallet on the floor for sleeping and a shelf for scrolls and books there was also a fire-place and a balcony overlooking the city.

He lay down on the pallet and ponder if he should tell cynder his feelings or not but as he was thinking

The soft blanket of sleep fell upon him and he dreamed about Cynder (obsessed) He was woke up by the sunlight piercing the curtains he slowly opened his eyes to see the room he had slept in last night.

He got up fully rested when he opened the door a letter fell on the floor he picked up the letter and read it

_Dear Spyro_

_We have decided that it would be best if you did the items listed they will keep you from being board._

1. _Help rebuild the city_

_2. A new group of dragons needs a tour of the city_

_3. Visit us for the meeting_

_That is all _

_Your friend _

The guardians

He walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

Cynder POV Cynder had just gotten up and was thinking about Spyro maybe I should tell Spyro today ok the next time I see him ill tell him she thought. As she thought this there was a knock at the door

"Coming" she yelled at the door.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Spyro (awkward)

"Spyro wh...What are you doing…here?" she said starting to blush

"Well I found this note and it has stuff to do you want to help?"He asked

She knew this was here opportunity she had to accept.

"SURE!" she yelled a little too loudly (LOL!)

She was blushing madly and she knew it she hid her face .out of the corner of her eye she saw Spyro confused.

"Alright let's get going." She said before he Spyro could ask questions.

They went to cynder's balcony unfolded their wings and took off. Once they got to the bell tower were it was most damaged they went to work. First Spyro held a plank of wood up to two beams and Cynder used her tail blade to hammer in some nails. Then when they needed to weld a piece of metal to another piece so Spyro used his electricity to weld it but the sparks (This isn't foreshadowing anything at all) were dangerous so Cynder used her wind to blow the sparks away. (WOW you saw this coming)

All of the sudden Cynder heard the MOST annoying voice it was IT WAS SPARX (BUM BUM BUM)

She barely kept herself from showing anger.

"Hey Spyro what are you doing." Sparx asked confused

"He's helping fix the city" (By the way I lied about the foreshadowing thing so ya)

Said Cynder grinding her teeth.

Sparx looked at her like she was an idiot "DUH I know that but why are you working when you could be being worshiped by LITERALY a thousand girls" he said in a matter-of-fact tone (DESPRET)

"Well I'm fixing the city to improve its defenses so when a threat comes around you won't have to follow me on a crazy adventure." Spyro said annoyed (he he how do you like it Sparx)

Sparx eyes suddenly got huge

"Ok chop chop back to work, HEY MOLE WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD TAKE A BREAK." Said Sparx.

They got back to work as soon as he left.

"This looks good enough." said Spyro walking back to see his handy work.

"Ya it looks pretty good" Said cynder not looking at the tower but at Spyro.

(LOL ya not funny huh ok how bought this BAMM let there be FUNNY)

Suddenly cynder was broken out of her trance by a tiny arm waving in front of her.

"Uh cynder why are you staring at Spyro like that" said Sparx looking disgusted.

"Oh…uh…I…Well you see…" cynder was cut off by Sparx.

"Oh I see PERFECTLY" said Sparx having an evil look in his eye.

"No don't tell him please" (Just so you know Spyro was out of ear shot) said cynder pleading in a whisper.

"Sure ok…if you do WHATEVER I SAY" he said looking pleased with himself for formulating the plan.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" cynder said spitting rage.

(Funny huh…oh…ok…not funny dang I GIVE UP YOU PEOPLE ARE STONE)

"Nope I'm not so get me a lemonade SLAVE" He said looking amused.

"FINE" she yelled.

After hours of running around doing errands for Sparx cynder finely got a break when Sparx took a nap.

(Which you all know take about SIX HOURS)

She was on here balcony when she saw Spyro napping on a sun soaked roof.

She formulated a plan. (That's never good) she fetched a bucket of water and threw it on him.

He shot up like an arrow looking around only to see cynder laughing at him.

"CYNDER WHY DID YOU DO THAT" he asked in fury.

"WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME TO FIND OUT" she said barley suppressing a laugh.

She took off into flight and flew as fast as she could knowing he would not catch her.

However she never anticipated he would cut corners he shot out in front of her and she barley weaved under him. He spun like a bottle and burst with speed into air she saw a building partly open she dove through it. Spyro went over it and anticipated her speed on the way out and dove down into the space she was she halted in mid air and flew up. Spyro mimicked her and flew up but slightly slower.

Cynder used the clouds as cover she halted in mid air waiting for Spyro to come from below. But it was silent. She searched for his sent but to no avail then there was a crushing blow on her back she glimpsed purple. (HERE'S SPYRO) laughing at her as she plummeted she unfolded here wings and her speed slowed and she landed on a roof watching Spyro fly lazily down to her.

"Caught you" he said a glint in his eye.

"Ya I guess you did" she said amused

"So why did you poor that water on me" he said putting on a angry face easily seen through.

"Cause I wanted to" she said looking mischief.

"Fine there is one more thing to do on the list do you want to help?" Spyro asked

"Sure why not." She said pushing him.

"Ok there is a clan that have decided to come live here we need to give them a tour" he said

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Cynder said lifting here body with her wings

As they flew up to the gates that the clan waited on the other side Spyro opened it and a group of electric dragons and the one that stuck out was clearly the leader he had a large muscular frame, a broad face which was glowing with pride and his wings were huge. His tail and horns were shaped like an electrical plug (DON'T ASK HOW THEY NEW WHAT A PLUG IS).

"Hello young ones" Said a booming voice that shook cynder.

"I'm Watzer and I'm the chief of my clan and I have come to stay here were my clan will be safe" said Watzer

"Hello I'm Spyro and this is my friend Cynder." Said Spyro

Then a dragon that Cynder hadn't noticed before. She walked up to Spyro. She was close a little too close.

"HI IM HERTZ" She said

"Spyro are you dating any one she said getting closer still. Cynder was biting her lip not to say a think

"No but uh I just met you." He said trying to keep his cool.

"Oh ok" She said backing off.

Spyro started the tour and started walking. But under her breath cynder heard Hertz say

"You'll be mine"

Cynder was infuriated. As she was walking down the street fuming Hertz walked up to her and said

"Don't hate the player hate the game" said Hertz smiling

Cynder saw Watzer give a knowing smile

Spyro pov

It had been a long day showing the entire city to the clan of electric dragons.

Every step of the way Hertz was flirting with him and every time Cynder would tense and he could feel her anger. He just wanted to eat and go to bed but he needed to go to the meeting.

He and cynder flew to the cafeteria (again) were they ate famished. Spyro was deep in thought so he didn't notice Hertz sit down beside him and ask him a question. He finely snapped back into reality as he saw cynder claws racking the table. He turned around to be startled by Hertz. She was looking at him as if she expected him to answer a question.

"I'm sorry what did you say" he asked

"I asked if you would come to diner with me" she said smirking.

He suddenly thought of something that saved him from being rude.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to a meeting" He said in relief.

"Oh ok maybe another night" she said retreating from him.

Spyro sensed a feeling of triumph from cynder He ponderd why.

They got up and flew to the temple were the guardians awaited. As they walked in the heard Volteer's vocabulary firing away like a cannon.

"Oh how exhilarating I'm so exuberant, blissful my body prevents any kinetic motion to stop."

"Oh shut up Volteer I'm getting a head ache" said Cyril rubbing his head.

"Oh I do soberly apologize about my rapid production of vocal lexis" said Volteer.

(Um what, you would think I would understand my own writing)

Spyro announced his arrival by going into the center of the room.

"Look Cyril our acquaintances have returned from the precipice of fatality" Said Volteer.

"Yes I see they have returned" said Cyril annoyed

"Welcome" called a booming voice that Spyro knew well.

"Terradore are you well" asked Spyro.

"I am doing well but how are you" Asked Terradore sitting down in a comfortable position.

"We are fine" said cynder responding for Spyro.

"Superior, if you will permit us to all your records of your chronicle" said Volteer.

Spyro began the story of their quest but when they got to the point of Ignites's death

Cynder had to take over Spyro saw their faces droop at the account of it.

After it was all done they visited for a few hours. Cynder and Spyro went back to their rooms and were swept into the torrent of soft sleep.

As the sun rose into the sky Spyro stretched on his balcony and noticed that the city was at a buzz.

He noticed that soldiers were weaving in and out of crowds that were desperately trying to get inside.

Spyro stormed to Cynder's door and banged on it. Cynder answered the door drowsy as if she had just woken up.

"What is it Spyro" she asked yawning.

"I THINK WERE UNDER ATTACK" said Spyro urging her.

Cynder was immediately awake.

"Come on Spyro" she ran to his balcony and took off. They flew to the place where the attention was centered around as they flew to the gate they saw a dragon they have never seen before.

He was about the same age as Spyro he had a slim face that was long as well. His horns were long and sharp. He was muscular for his age but not as strong as Spyro or cynder. He had a strange circular pattern on his head (like the sun) he had the same pattern as his tail and wing blades. The moles had long spears pointed at his jugular

"Who are you and what are you doing here" asked Spyro in a firm voice.

"I'm Flare and…I am here to ask for help" he said in a frantic tone.

"Whoa slow down" said cynder stepping forward.

"Ya you need to calm down" replied Spyro as his face softened.

Flare took a few sharp breathes trying regain his composer.

"My home…it's being attacked" he blurted out as he collapsed.

Cynder dashed forward and cushioned his blow. Spyro looked at the moles looking like he expected something from them.

"What is it" one of the moles asked?

"Get the doctor" Cynder spat.

The mole sprinted off screaming for the doctor. Spyro and Cynder supported him to the hospital.

After a few hours of waiting in the hall the doctor finely entered the room.

"Is he ok doc" asked Spyro.

"Yes he's fine, exhausted and dehydrated but fine" Doc responded.

"What did he do" asked Cynder glancing in the direction of Flare's room.

"Well it seems he has been flying for, I don't know four days" he guessed

"Wow, that's crazy" said cynder.

"Yes, but he'll be fine" said Doc

Spyro and Cynder glided back to the Guardians temple and explained the events that occurred.

As they were finishing up the tale the door busted open and Flare limped in.

"What is this ill patient doing out of the sanatorium" asked Volteer?

They ran up to flare and supported his weak trembling body.

"What are you doing here" asked cynder spitting fiercely in his ear?

"I came to tell ask for help" said Flare lying down on the stone floor.

"I'm sorry, Flare was it? You need to return to the hospital" said Terradore.

"No disrespect sir but I just flew for four days straight to give you this message" said Flare sitting up.

"Fine what is it" asked Cyril?

"The Shadow king has returned" he said trembling at the name.

"Malefor" asked Cyril looking nervous.

Flare suddenly looked confused.

"You mean the Shadow king's apprentice?"

"What do you mean" asked Terradore?

"You really don't know" asked Flare looking awed.

"No we don't know" said Cynder getting annoyed.

"Malefor was a corrupted evil dragon who only wanted the world to end" said cynder staring daggers at Flare.

"If you must have a history lesson I'll tell you" said Flare glaring at Cynder.

"Like you said Malefor was an evil dragon but he needed more power so he sought out the Shadow king an evil tyrant who ruled over my county (cue flashback) The shadow king took in Malefor as his apprentice but soon Malefor realized he could not overpower his master so he trapped him in an

Interdimensionel realm where he could not rival him but he was freed by an eclipse that happens when the gas planet passes in front of the sun now he has an army of skeleton creatures called Grims" said Flare.

"Wow that's…bad" said cynder.

"Ya" agreed Spyro.

**(Ok that's about enough for tonight I don't know about much the space time continuum but its 1:20 in my time. TIME ROCKS!) **


	3. The strange stranger

**(Welcome audience to the first international boxing match. Just kidding. any way back to business. I don't own any of this EXCEPT my oc's. Welcome to chapter 3 THE VOYAGE TO ALUMINO.**

Cynder pov

Spyro and Cynder had just escorted Flare back to Hospital; they were walking down the fire lit hallway that led to their rooms. After a little while of standing at their doors Cynder broke the silence

"Hey…Spyro we need to talk" said Cynder nodding the direction of her room.

Cynder watched as Spyro was about to walk into her room but two steps away from the door Sparx drowsily flew into the hall as he saw Spyro heading for Cynder's room he quickly flew over to Spyro yelling.

"SNAP OUT OF IT SPYRO SHES GOT YOU UNDER A SPELL."

Cynder was about to spit a retort but Spyro beat her to it.

"No she doesn't I'm fine."

"That's exactly what a hypnotized person would say" said Sparx.

"He's fine" growled Cynder.

"I don't believe you, c'mon buddy lets go." He said as he was pulling on Spyro. Cynder glared at Sparx that made him cringe.

"OK ok he's not hypnotized…oh…he's not hypnotized" he said with an amused look in his eye.

"No…No…No" she pleaded with her eyes.

"Oh Spyro I think Cynder would like to tell you something" said Sparx barley suppressing a laugh.

Spyro who was watching with interest turned to Cynder.

"Yes Cynder" said Spyro clearly not following the conversation.

"I…I…was going to ask if you wanted to go on a fishing trip with me and Sparx" said cynder getting red.

Spyro looked suspicious but agreed to the trip. Sparx seemed pleased and flew off to do whatever he does alone (DON'T ASK IM SERIOUS.) clearly trying to ruin her life.

"I can't do anything about it or he'll rat me out" thought Cynder.

They entered her room and sat by the fire. The fire reflected off Spyro in such a way it almost put her into a trance.

"Cynder I know there's something you didn't tell me…what is it Cynder" asked Spyro looking deep in her eyes.

Cynder returned the gaze exactly but said nothing.

"Come on cynder what is it" he said?

Cynder sighed and said "Well Spyro I need to tell you that ever since you rescued me from Malefor we have grown as friends."

Spyro smiled "ya we have grown as friends. Speaking of friends we need to help Flare, I don't know why but I feel like we should."

"Me…too" said Cynder disappointed by the change of events.

"Ok Cynder we can meet over by the bell tower tomorrow at high day then we can go help him." said Spyro exiting the room. Cynder retreated to her bed and couldn't help think how close she came to telling him but as she waited for sleep to take her she heard the door slightly open. She looked up and saw Sparx.

"What do you want" she asked sitting up?

"Oh nothing just what a good lie that was" he said giggling.

"I could kill you right now" growled Cynder.

"I know but that would make Spyro hate you and that's not want that do you" he said mocking her.

"What do want" she asked?

"Oh…nothing but revenge" Sparx said smiling at her. (Wow he's evil)

Cynder glared after him as he left the room. She lay back down and slept.

Spyro pov

Spyro had just left Cynder's room and saw Sparx enter her room he thought nothing of it.

"Man why did I run" he asked himself?

"It was perfect I could have told her but I got scared" he scolded himself.

He put it behind him and found refuge in the soft dark blanket of sleep. When he woke up he realized it was near high day he quickly went to his balcony and flew as fast as his wings could stand. Spyro saw Cynder looking around as if she was expecting him. As he landed she suddenly looked nervous.

"Hey Spyro" she said a little too loud.

Spyro nodded reply "let's go to the hospital" said Spyro.

They took off in the direction of the hospital. When they got there they saw the guardians gathered at the foot of Flare's door Cyril was the first to spot them and he nodded in their direction.

"What are you doing here" asked Cyril

"We came to help Flare" replied Spyro

"I know you're worried but our doctors are very well trained." Terradore said

"Not that his city we must send out help!" Spyro replied

"Why would we send our army OUR city hasn't healed from the recent battle?" Asked Cyril

"I say that we direct our attention on the problematic nature at hand." Said Volteer

"We can't just sit here and let them die!" said Cynder

"Nevertheless we can't decease ourselves." Answered Volteer

"Your being heartless and cruel. What if we were under attack how would you fell if"…"Enough I will not be lectured by you." Spat Terradore

"I know you are worried and want to help but we are your elders and we forbid you to help them." Cyril said who was annoyed at the situation

Spyro and Cynder walked away fuming at the elders cold heart. (Well not Cyril's)

"Spyro" Cynder was cut in by Spyro "I know we need to help him."

They snuck past the moles and got into the hospital there they crawled into Flares room.

He was sleeping soundly but his mind was rattled with nightmares. Cynder slowly woke him up.

"What is it?" he said groggily

"We need to go." Said Spyro

"What about the army?" Asked Flare

"There not coming" Said Spyro

"WHAT WE HAVE TO GET TO COME." Flare said scrambling to the door

"Wait we aren't supposed to go either" Said Spyro

Flare seemed to be surprised "Fine when do we leave

"Now, get your stuff" Said Cynder walking out onto the balcony.

"Ok, ok " he said as he got his satchel

There they all got to the balcony and flew towards Alumino

_**Hope you like good bye **_


	4. The voyage to Alumino

_**Welcome back to my book. This is my fifth chapter.**_

Spyro had just gotten his wounds checked from the battle that had happened only a few hours ago. Cynder had been severely injured in the battle. And now he felt as though his body was made of lead. All he wanted to do was lay in a bed and sleep.

As if Quarran could read his mind he said "I think we have a spare room in the back of the castle it may be a bit cramped but you'll be fine."

Spyro just nodded his head and followed not paying attention to where he was going. When he got to the room he was surprised to see it was so small it was almost a closet. Spyro stepped in the door and thanked Quarran for his assistance. He nodded with a small smile and walked away. Spyro never really went to sleep the cries the explosions and the constant flow of feet made it imposable to fully go under but he still dreamed filled with Cynder and war. He woke up early in the morning by the sound of screeches. Spyro heard a crash than swords clashing.

He heard a Guard yell "They have breached. They have bre…" Spyro heard a small whimper than a thud.

"KILL THEM ALL" Spyro heard a voice shout.

No they'll kill Cynder he thought. He launched out the door seeing a few surprised Grims. He ran as fast as he could and surrounded himself in rock squashing theme all. He unrolled and sprinted to the med bay the walls seemed to be closing in ,every were he turned death was crawling into all living things. He just kept running until he stumbled into the med bay to find a Grim looking down on Cynder axe rained. Spyro ran to save her but the world slowed down all except the Grim and Cynder was plunged into the icy grip of death. Spyro woke with a start. He gasped in relief it was a dream. He was awake so much he had to get out of his nest. He was going to see Cynder.

Cynder pov

Cynder's vision was slowly returning and she found herself in a small room with white blanket over her she looked down to see a bandage were she had been struck that Grim had caught her off guard it didn't hurt till she landed. She tested her movement.

"Bit stiff" She whispered

She took off the blanket and got up she got through the door to be greeted by a nurse.

"No no get back into bed" said the doctor pushing her into the room.

"I need to see my friend." She said after the nurse but the door was securely shut.

She lay down and waited she thought she was about to die of boredom when the door opened to revel. "SPYRO" she yelled quickly composing herself.

"Hi how are you" he said trying to stay quiet.

"I'm doing alright how about you" she asked repositioning herself to be more comfortable.

"Well I'm alright but you took a beating" He said

"Its hard to be unscratched like you" said Cynder teasing

Sparx who had gone to the hospital for a small cut was "Immensely injured" flew into the room to.

"Um why are you visiting HER but not me" said Sparx who crossed his arms.

"Oh my have I forgotten I'll have to fix that now. How are you Sparx" said Spyro leaning forward.

"Fine" he said flying down to sit on Spyro's head.

"I'll see you later I have to go be pampered" said Sparx as if trying to get theme jealous.

Once he was gone Spyro turned to Cynder his face had changed from happy to soft.

"Cynder" he said his voice low.

"Yes" She said slightly quivering

"We have been friends for a long time" he said bowing his head.

Cynder dint speak she held her body still but on the inside was chaotic with fear and happiness.

"I was just thinking" he said moving nervously

"That you and I should…well…" but he never finished because a messenger came in.

"Spyro You are needed." The messenger said formally.

"Ok I'll see you later Cynder" said Spyro sighing.

Man what was he going to say? She pondered it went from his eyes to his wings he was beautiful she couldn't fight anymore. She loved him.

Spyro pov

Days had past the war raged on Spyro hadn't seen Quarran or Flare. Where are they? He wondered.

"Spyro?" Said a weary voice he turned to see Flare and Quarran.

"Were where you guys" spyro asked

"My father was in battle and I was delivering messages" said Flare

"Wait he's your father" said Spyro seeing some resemblance.

"Yes, you didn't know?" Flare asked.

"Many people don't see it Flare" said Quarran.

"I know" Said Flare with a sigh.

"Is Cynder ok" asked Flare.

"Yes, the doctors say she'll be out soon" said Spyro

"How soon" said Flare looking both amused and on the verge of collapsing.

"I don't know" said Spyro looking behind him to find Cynder behind him.

"Cynder why are you out"?" asked Spyro.

"Oh they let me out for good behavior" she said jokingly.

"Ha" said Spyro sarcastically.

"Spyro saw Flare and Quarran exchange a look.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion but we have to get out there. "said Quarran.

Cynder seemed eager.

"Anything to get out of here" said Cynder looking around.

"Wait, are we sure we won't open any old wounds." Asked Spyro.

"Honestly Spyro have more faith in our doctors." said Flare.

Spyro nodded and they flew towards the wall. It was even more battered than when they first arrived.

"You see their general he is there brain we take him out the whole army goes." Said Quarran formulating a plan.  
>"Makes sense" said Cynder<p>

After some argument they decided to break off the army from the general with a wall of ice.

"Now remember it won't hold long so go in fast and strong." Said Quarran.

Spyro's heart began to beat faster as he closed in on the general who jeered at him to attack and the bull stomped its feet. Spyro dove in Cynder from the other side. The Brute swung both of his swords at Spyro who narrowly dodged them.

"Man he's fast "he said to Cynder.

They dove in together he used his blade to block Spyro but Cynder dodged the blade and shot fear at him. He staggered but nothing else. Spyro used this opportunity to dive again seeing the sword and sprayed fire onto the bull. The bull was less armored.

"Cynder go for the Bull it's his speed." he yelled up to her.

She nodded and skirted the ground biting a leg than flying out of reach of the hooves or blades. Spyro flew over top and spread earth bullets on him the tactic worked the general fell to the ground with a thud. Spyro flipped in midair and flew up and then folded his wings and he shot straight down of the general with his horns. He landed on his feet and watched as Cynder used the opportunity to spew poison on the general. She used wind to flip and launch into the recovering bull which fell on its side. The General got up slowly and Spyro almost flinched at the hatred flowing from him. He launched at them and Cynder flew up and was going to drive her claws in him but he used the flat side of the sword to make an impact and she flew into the ice barrier. She laid there for a moment than got up. Spyro saw the Grim pull his sword back to drive the metal into his skull Spyro strafed and jumped on his back and started to freeze the back of the skull. The Brute ducked and launched its self into the air and landed on his back driving the breath out of his lungs. The General got up spun and placed his foot on Spyro. Spyro could feel every breath he took getting smaller and smaller. He's trying to suffocate me. Though Spyro trying to writhe free.

"Help" he wanted to scream but his voice didn't come. His vision began to blur and his life flashed before his eyes namely the ones of Cynder. I never told her now I can't. He thought.

Then as all was turning dark the pressure released and he took a deep life giving breath and his vision returned he glanced at the Brute he had been knocked on his back. Cynder was yelling something at him but could not hear her. He also felt dizzy, but he got up and got into attack position. Slowly his hearing returned.

"Spyro are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, lets finish this" He said.

The general was staring he suddenly without warning charged. He used both swords to slice the ground under them it did nothing but to send them into the air to avoid it but it was soon apparent that this is exactly what he wanted. Because he jumped up and kicked them down hard. Spyro used his wings to blast himself out of range of the sword that came inches from his head. Spyro got up and waited for the moment. He picked up his swords to cut down.

"Now" he said as he shot ice witch froze the arms. Spyro used his tail and all of his strength to snap the head from the spine. The army witch until now had been brutley attacking both the ice barrier and the wall stopped. The silence was crushing Spyro who looked at Cynder who looked the same.

"What was…" he never finished his sentence because the Grim army began to shout three words in eerie unison.

"RELEASE THE DRAGON RELEASE THE DRAGON RELEASE THE DRAGON RELEASE THE DRAGON RELEASE THE DRAGON RELEASE THE DRAGON "The sound started to creep in to every corner, street, building, and Spyro knew it was not over.

"Spyro we have to fight the shadow king" she said looking eager.

Spyro flew up and saw a huge bone cage being wheeled out on to the field. The cage slowly creaked open the cage seemed quiet and still but then a huge dragon. Wait was that a dragon it looked as if it were covered in feathers and had a beak. It gave out a long and loud roar.

"What is that?" asked Spyro.

"I really don't know." Answered Cynder

The dragon stared at the General then at Spyro and Cynder.

"YOU KILLED MY GENERAL?" the shadow king asked.

"Yes" answered Spyro boldly.

"Why are attacking this city?" asked Cynder.

The question was ignored.

"Why are you attacking this city Shadow king?" Cynder yelled in anger.

"HA HA YOU THINK IM THE SHADOW KING, HARDLY" Spyro found out it was female.

Spyro turned to Cynder she shrugged.

_**What a FEMALE right hand woman never heard of it or have I hum?**_


	5. the walls of Alumino

_**Welcome back to my book. This is my fifth chapter.**_

Spyro had just gotten his wounds checked from the battle that had happened only a few hours ago. Cynder had been severely injured in the battle. And now he felt as though his body was made of lead. All he wanted to do was lay in a bed and sleep.

As if Quarran could read his mind he said "I think we have a spare room in the back of the castle it may be a bit cramped but you'll be fine."

Spyro just nodded his head and followed not paying attention to where he was going. When he got to the room he was surprised to see it was so small it was almost a closet. Spyro stepped in the door and thanked Quarran for his assistance. He nodded with a small smile and walked away. Spyro never really went to sleep the cries the explosions and the constant flow of feet made it imposable to fully go under but he still dreamed filled with Cynder and war. He woke up early in the morning by the sound of screeches. Spyro heard a crash than swords clashing.

He heard a Guard yell "They have breached. They have bre…" Spyro heard a small whimper than a thud.

"KILL THEM ALL" Spyro heard a voice shout.

No they'll kill Cynder he thought. He launched out the door seeing a few surprised Grims. He ran as fast as he could and surrounded himself in rock squashing theme all. He unrolled and sprinted to the med bay the walls seemed to be closing in, every were he turned death was crawling into all living things. He just kept running until he stumbled into the med bay to find a Grim looking down on Cynder axe rained. Spyro ran to save her but the world slowed down all except the Grim and Cynder was plunged into the icy grip of death. Spyro woke with a start. He gasped in relief it was a dream. He was awake so much he had to get out of his nest. He was going to see Cynder.

Cynder pov

Cynder's vision was slowly returning and she found herself in a small room with white blanket over her she looked down to see a bandage were she had been struck that Grim had caught her off guard it didn't hurt till she landed. She tested her movement.

"Bit stiff" She whispered

She took off the blanket and got up she got through the door to be greeted by a nurse.

"No no get back into bed" said the doctor pushing her into the room.

"I need to see my friend." She said after the nurse but the door was securely shut.

She lay down and waited she thought she was about to die of boredom when the door opened to revel. "SPYRO" she yelled quickly composing herself.

"Hi how are you" he said trying to stay quiet.

"I'm doing alright how about you" she asked repositioning herself to be more comfortable.

"Well I'm alright but you took a beating" He said

"Its hard to be unscratched like you" said Cynder teasing

Sparx who had gone to the hospital for a small cut was "Immensely injured" flew into the room to.

"Um why are you visiting HER but not me" said Sparx who crossed his arms.

"Oh my have I forgotten I'll have to fix that now. How are you Sparx" said Spyro leaning forward.

"Fine" he said flying down to sit on Spyro's head.

"I'll see you later I have to go be pampered" said Sparx as if trying to get them jealous.

Once he was gone Spyro turned to Cynder his face had changed from happy to soft.

"Cynder" he said his voice low.

"Yes" She said slightly quivering

"We have been friends for a long time" he said bowing his head.

Cynder didn't speak she held her body still but on the inside was chaotic with fear and happiness.

"I was just thinking" he said moving nervously

"That you and I should…well…" but he never finished because a messenger came in.

"Spyro You are needed." The messenger said formally.

"Ok I'll see you later Cynder" said Spyro sighing.

Man what was he going to say? She pondered it went from his eyes to his wings he was beautiful she couldn't fight anymore. She loved him.

Spyro pov

Days had past the war raged on Spyro hadn't seen Quarran or Flare. Where are they? He wondered.

"Spyro?" Said a weary voice he turned to see Flare and Quarran.

"Were where you guys" Spyro asked

"My father was in battle and I was delivering messages" said Flare

"Wait he's your father" said Spyro seeing some resemblance.

"Yes, you didn't know?" Flare asked.

"Many people don't see it Flare" said Quarran.

"I know" Said Flare with a sigh.

"Is Cynder ok" asked Flare.

"Yes, the doctors say she'll be out soon" said Spyro

"How soon" said Flare looking both amused and on the verge of collapsing.

"I Don't know" said Spyro looking behind him to find Cynder behind him.

"Cynder why are you out"?" asked Spyro.

"Oh they let me out for good behavior" she said jokingly.

"Ha" said Spyro sarcastically.

"Spyro saw Flare and Quarran exchange a look.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion but we have to get out there. " said Quarran.

Cynder seemed eager.

"Anything to get out of here" said Cynder looking around.

"Wait, are we sure we won't open any old wounds." Asked Spyro.

"Honestly Spyro have more faith in our doctors." said Flare.

Spyro nodded and they flew towards the wall. It was even more battered than when they first arrived.

"You see their general he is there brain we take him out the whole army goes." Said Quarran formulating a plan.  
>"Makes sense" said Cynder<p>

After some argument They decided to break off the army from the general with a wall of ice.

"Now remember it won't hold long so go in fast and strong." Said Quarran.

Spyro's heart began to beat faster as he closed in on the general Who jeered at him to attack and the bull stomped its feet. Spyro dove in Cynder from the other side. The Brute swung both of his swords at Spyro who narrowly dodged them.

"Man he's fast "he said to Cynder.

They dove in together he used his blade to block Spyro but Cynder dodged the blade and shot fear at him . He staggered but nothing else. Spyro used this opportunity to dive again seeing the sword and sprayed fire onto the bull. The bull was less armored.

"Cynder go for the Bull it's his speed.." he yelled up to her.

She nodded and skirted the ground biting a leg than flying out of reach of the hooves or blades. Spyro flew over top and spread earth bullets on him the tactic worked The general fell


End file.
